Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 26
Chapter 26 — Infiltration! Crescent Town Before proceeding with the story, please make sure you are prepared for the many battles you will be facing in Eclipse Base. *It is recommended that your Pokémon are at least level 70. *It is recommended that you bring Pokémon from types that will be effective against the Pokémon that the Eclipse members you will have to battle. *Stock up on plenty of medicine that will heal/revive your Pokémon, like Moomoo Milks, Hyper Potions, Revives and Max Revives. |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Once you arrive at Crescent Town, you'll find out from the Fisherman that sailed Tess here, that she furiously stormed off after a Team Eclipse Grunt towards Tanner's Tavern. Crescent Gym (the shipwrecked ship) is also temporarily inaccessible due to barrels blocking entry into the gym. If you go to Tanner's Tavern, there will be 4 juice kegs, Tanner himself advises you the pull the red lever if you want to find something special, pulling the lever, will reveal a secret lift that leads down to the Eclipse Base...... Eclipse Base When you arrive at Eclipse Base, you'll have to battle many grunts. You will first have to battle Eclipse Grunt Jeb in the Lower Passage of the Lobby when battling him, you might notice that all of his Pokémon are Poison type meaning that Psychic and Ground type moves will be effective against him, Psychic type especially will be 4x effective against his Toxicroak as it is also Fighting type, due to the Toxicroak's typing, a Flying type move will also be useful. The second and last grunt you will have to battle in the Lower Passage of the Lobby is, Eclipse Grunt Allan, he only has one Pokémon which is Snorlax, Snorlax is a Normal type, meaning only Fighting type moves will be effective against it, also note that Snorlax has high Special Defense but low Physical Defense, meaning that if you're going to use a Special attacking Fighting move, it might take longer to faint it, compared to if you used a Physical Fighting move. The last Grunt you will have to battle in the Lobby, is Eclipse Grunt Jasmine, her Pokémon are Gothitelle and Greninja, both of these Pokémon are weak to Bug Type, so a Bug Type move will certainly come in handy, Gothitelle has good Defensive stats so it is recommended you use a powerful Bug Type move like Bug Buzz to take it out. Dark and Ghost type moves are also effective on Gothitelle. Greninja has good attacking stats, so it is recommended that you use a Pokemon that can take hits well and with Bug Type moves. Fairy, Fighting, Electric and Grass Type moves will also work for Greninja. Next, you’ll have to battle the trainers that are in the Cafeteria, (which is were Team Eclipse Members eat), first up is Eclipse Grunt Raymond, both of his Pokémon are Steel type so a Ground Type move, Fire Type move or Fighting Type move will come in handy. His Steelix is also weak to Water type moves, so that would also be effective. Then there’s Eclipse Grunt Jennifer, all she has is a Slurpuff which is Fairy Type, meaning that Poison and Steel Type moves will be effective. The last Grunt you will have to battle in the Cafeteria is Eclipse Grunt Brittney, she only has a Mr. Mime, which is a Fairy and Psychic Type, meaning it is weak to Poison, Steel and Ghost Type moves, if you’re using a Poison Pokémon, be wary since the Mr. Mime has Psychic, a move that could deal a good amount of damage to a Poison Type. Also not that Mr. Mime has a high Special Defense and Attack, so it is recommended that you use a Pokémon that resists and can take Mr. Mime's moves well like a Steel type, but also one that is a Physical Attacker since Mr. Mime has a low Physical Defense. Then, you'll have to battle the Grunts/Scientists in the Power Plant section of the base, you'll first have to battle Eclipse Grunt Jeff, his Pokémon are partially or fully Fire Type, meaning that Water, Ground and Rock Type moves will be effective against his Pokémon, Water and Ground type moves especially will be useful, because his Marcargo is Fire and Rock Type meaning it is 4x weak to Water and Ground Type moves. Fighting moves are also effective against Marcargo. After you defeat him, you'll then have to battle Scientist Connor, he only has a Slaking, which is a Normal Type, as mentioned before that means it is only weak to Fighting Type moves, keep in mind though, that Slaking has high Special Defense, but low Physical Defense, so a Physical Attacking Fighting Type move would probably faint Slaking quicker then a Special Attacking one. Then you'll have to face Scientist Jeremy, the third and last trainer in this area, he only has a Porygon-Z which is a Normal type, so like all the other Normal Type Pokémon mentioned, it is weak to Fighting Type Moves but be wary of it's extremely high Special Attack, so it is recommended you use a Pokémon that can take Special Attacking Moves very well. Then, you’ll have only one battle in the Security Room, which is against Eclipse Grunt Hugh, it is recommended you bring a Pokémon that is a Fighting Type that has Fighting Type Moves, since all of his Pokémon are weak to Fighting Type, his first Pokémon, Magnezone is also 4x weak to Ground meaning a Ground Type Move would be useful for Magnezone, it is also weak to Fire. Magnezone also has very high Special Attack and Defense, so it is recommended you use a Pokémon that mainly uses Special Attacking Moves and that has high Special Defense. His last Pokemon, Weavile, has high Physical Attack, so it is recommended you use a Pokémon which can take hits from it but also has good Attacking stats since both of its Defenses are average or low. After you defeat him, he’ll tell you not to press a suspicious button, pressing the button will unlock the Boss Office and the Cells and Hangars. Your last battle will be with your former best friend, but now rival, Eclipse Admin Jake, in the Hangar, who is left behind when Team Eclipse leaves for Aborille Outpost. It is recommended to bring a Pokemon that has Ground Type moves, since half of his team is weak to Ground Type Moves. Electric/Grass Type moves will be useful for his 2 Pokemon which are Water Types. Water Type Moves will be useful for his Arcanine and Nidoking. Dark Type Moves will also be useful for his Dhelmise/Slowbro. His first Pokémon, Zebstrika has high Physical Attack, so it is recommended you bring a Pokémon with high Physical Defense as it will also be useful for Dhelmise and Arcanine, which both have high Physical Attack. His second Pokémon, Nidoking has fairly average stats and is weak to Water, Ground, Psychic and Ice. His Slowbro has high Physical Defense and average Special Defense, so it is recommended, you use a powerful Electric/Grass Type Move, like Energy Ball, Thunder and Thunderbolt. His Arcanine as mentioned earlier has high Physical Attack, but it has average Defenses so a Ground/Rock/Water Move, that does a decent amount of damage like Scald should be able to faint it. His second last Pokémon, Dhelmise has good Physical Defense and Attack and an average Special Defense, so a powerful Special Attacking move that it is weak to like Flamethrower should be able to faint or come close to fainting it. His last Pokémon, Vaporeon, has high HP and Special Attack, meaning that even a super effective move might not be able to faint it because of it's high HP, however, a powerful Electric/Grass Type move, should come close to or even faint it. |- |- |- |Attack1=Belch|Attack2=Acid Armor|Attack3=Memento|Attack4=Gunk Shot}} |- |Attack1=Poison Jab|Attack2=Belch|Attack3=Sludge Bomb|Attack4=Flatter}} |- |- |Attack1=Heavy Slam|Attack2=High Horsepower|Attack3=Crunch|Attack4=Belly Drum}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Psychic|Attack2=Charm|Attack3=Telekinesis|Attack4=Magic Room}} |- |Attack1=Extrasensory|Attack2=Feint Attack|Attack3=Double Team|Attack4=Substitute}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Dig|Attack2=Double-Edge|Attack3=Stone Edge|Attack4=Sandstorm}} |- |Attack1=Lock-On|Attack2=Gyro Ball|Attack3=Magnet Rise|Attack4=Zap Cannon}} |- |- |Attack1=Cotton Guard|Attack2=Play Rough|Attack3=Wish|Attack4=Light Screen}} |- |- |Attack1=Psychic|Attack2=Baton Pass|Attack3=Role Play|Attack4=Safeguard}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Body Slam|Attack2=Flamethrower|Attack3=Recover|Attack4=Earth Power}} |- |Attack1=Flail|Attack2=Shell Smash|Attack3=Heat Wave|Attack4=Incinerate}} |- |- |Attack1=Flail|Attack2=Punishment|Attack3=Fling|Attack4=Hammer Arm}} |- |- |Attack1=Psychic|Attack2=Psyshock|Attack3=Nasty Plot|Attack4=Future Sight}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Psychic|Attack2=Psyshock|Attack3=Nasty Plot|Attack4=Future Sight}} |- |- |Attack1=Megahorn|Attack2=Reversal|Attack3=Take Down|Attack4=Close Combat}} |- |Attack1=Thrash|Attack2=Swords Dance|Attack3=Guillotine|Attack4=Superpower}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Lock-On|Attack2=Gyro Ball|Attack3=Magnet Rise|Attack4=Zap Cannon}} |- |Attack1=Screech|Attack2=Wring Out|Attack3=Power Whip|Attack4=Gyro Ball}} |- |Attack1=Night Slash|Attack2=Snatch|Attack3=Dark Pulse|Attack4=}} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Agility|Attack2 = Wild Charge|Attack3 = Thrash|Attack4 = Ion Deluge}} |- |Attack1 = Chip Away|Attack2 = Thrash|Attack3 = Earth Power|Attack4 = Megahorn}} |- |Attack1 = Amnesia|Attack2 = Psych Up|Attack3 = Psychic|Attack4 = Rain Dance}} |- |Attack1 = Roar|Attack2 = Odor Sleuth|Attack3 = Fire Fang|Attack4 = Extreme Speed}} |- |Attack1 = Slam|Attack2 = Phantom Force|Attack3 = Heavy Slam|Attack4 = Power Whip}} |- |Attack1 = Hydro Pump|Attack2 = Last Resort|Attack3 = Muddy Water|Attack4 = Haze}} |- Gene Lab Do you a remember a door that couldn't be opened in the Power Plant area of the HQ? Well, if you go to the Eclipse Boss Office, in one of the draws behind the table and near the photos will contain a Card Key (the Card Key will be inside an open drawer). You can pick up the Card Key and if you go back to the door that couldn't be opened in the Power Plant, you'll find out that your Card Key actually opens the door to Gene Lab, where Mythical Pokémon Genesect is found, alongside the four elemental drives. You only have one chance to catch it so save beforehand and turn off Autosave. Genesect is a partially Bug Type Pokemon, meaning that Net Balls, which are found in the Pokéball Emporium in Anthian City, will have a higher chance of catching this Pokémon. A Quick Ball will also be useful at the very beginning. |- |- }} |- Category:Walkthrough